


Fixing Excultus

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Series: Fan fiction of fan fiction [1]
Category: Excultus, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Excultus - Freeform, Finding Nemo (2003) References, It's only a bad dream, Love Bites, M/M, Pets, fan fiction of fan fiction of fan fiction, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: Is Excultus getting too intense? Are you feeling a bit wrung out from all the excitement? Are cliffhangers a bit too high? Take heart, you are not alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mottlemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/gifts).



> This is for all those fans and followers of Mottlemoth and her most excellent WIP, Excultus.

Mycroft wasn’t sure what woke him up, the thrashing or the whimpering. It didn’t matter as Greg was doing both. Rolling over to peer at his partner in the dark Mycroft could see the anguish in Greg’s face.

 

“No… No… NO!! Myc!!” Greg sat up, panting.

 

“Gregory, I’m here. You’ve had a bad dream.” Mycroft reached up and stroked Greg’s face finding it damp with tears and sweat.

 

“Oh God.” Greg flopped back on the pillows. “Jesus, that was awful.”

 

Mycroft propped up on his elbow to look down on his lover. “Gregory? Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah… I just dreamed that…” Greg paused. “Can I check your teeth?”

 

“My what?”

 

“Sorry, it’s stupid.”

 

“What did you dream?” Mycroft asked gently as he lay back down facing Greg.

 

Greg rolled over meeting Mycroft’s gaze. “It’s silly really, but seemed so real.”

 

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

 

“Okay.” Greg took a deep breath. “I dreamed it was the future and we both worked for NSY. We were partners and we were hunting vampires.”

 

“Futuristic vampires?”

 

Greg chuckled. “Yeah, only you were a vampire too.”

 

“And you?”

 

“I was just, me.”

 

“So I was a futuristic vampire vampire hunter?”

 

“Christ it sounds even sillier when you put it like that.”

 

“I’m only trying to clarify my role in this dream.”

 

Greg rolled his eyes and went on. “We were on the trail of some bad vampires.” Greg paused thinking. “You were weak. You wouldn’t eat. You looked awful.”

 

“Thank you very much.” Mycroft huffed.

 

“You know you’re gorgeous to me. But in the dream you were pale and tired. You needed me, but you wouldn’t admit it.”

 

“Were we lovers as well as partners?”

 

“Yeah, eventually. But not until after the vampires attacked me.”

 

“Let me guess. I rescued you.”

 

“You were brilliant.” Greg smiled at Mycroft, eyes shining. “But then things got really scary. We had to be separated, for the investigation.”

 

“Not because HR wanted to put a stop to our office romance?”

 

Greg ignored the quip. “It’s fuzzy now. I remember being sad and missing you and then…”

 

“And then, what?”

 

Greg sighed. “I don’t know exactly. Just nothing went right.” Greg was quiet. “That’s all I can remember. The rest is just feelings. Overwhelming grief and anger and fear.”

 

Mycroft held out his arms and Greg curled inside them. “This is what comes of watching Hammer films late into the night while eating a pint of ice cream,” he whispered into Greg’s silver hair.

 

Greg snickered. “I’d still like to check your teeth.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Morning, love.” Greg greeted Mycroft as he came into the kitchen. He yawned widely and headed for the coffee pot.

 

“Good morning.” Mycroft frowned at Greg over his cup of tea. “You don’t look as if you slept any better.”

 

“Yeah. I can’t say I feel rested.”

 

“You didn’t have another nightmare, did you?”

 

“Not really, just dreams, but weird ones.” Greg poured himself a cup of coffee and sat next to Mycroft.

 

“Can’t be any weirder than I being a vampire vampire hunter.” Greg snickered. “Tell me, was I a werewolf this time?” Mycroft picked up a slice of buttered toast.

 

“No, but TJ was. You were still a vampire, and man, you looked rough. I mean you were pale and sickly before, but… whew, this time you…”

 

“Enough.”

 

“Sorry.” Greg went to the cupboard and found the Weetabix. He poured a bowl before coming back to the table. As he ate Greg found himself chuckling softly. Mycroft eyed his partner.

 

“What is so amusing?”

 

“Hmm? Oh, nothing just remembering.” Mycroft raised his eyebrows in question. “Oh, okay. See at one point I’m captured and hauled to some warehouse. Not unlike the place we first met.”

 

Mycroft huffed. “Years later and I am still being taken to task for that.”

 

“No, just trying to describe it to you. So, I’m beaten and battered. You’ve not eaten, or drank, in days. Vampires surrounded us and this big baddie shows up. I start to think you are going to attack me you’re so hungry.”

 

“Oh, Gregory.”

 

“Next thing I know the vampires have turned into sharks and you start saying that fish are friends and not food.” Greg started to laugh. “You lead them in this chant about not being mindless eating machines and changing themselves in order to change their image.”

 

“Are you feverish?” Mycroft reached over to feel Greg’s forehead.

 

Greg reached up and took Mycroft’s hand, kissing the palm. “Nah, I’m fine. Like you said too much ice cream and Hammer Horror. I’m not sure how “Finding Nemo” fits in with it all, but it does remind me, have you fed the fish yet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to Disney/Pixar for paraphrasing Bruce the Great White Shark. :)
> 
> https://youtu.be/XWuPGKLJXe8


	3. Chapter 3

Greg slowly came back to himself. He blinked and took a deep, shuddering breath. “Oh my fucking god.” He muttered. The vertigo was fading and he felt positively boneless. His vision gradually cleared. Mycroft lay heavily atop of him, nuzzling at Greg’s neck. “That was definitely in the top ten.” Mycroft hummed in agreement. His breath was deepening and Greg could feel the man grow heavier. “Oh no, you don’t. No napping yet. There’s cleaning up to be done.”

 

“M’not,” came Mycroft’s mumbled reply.

 

Greg snorted. He turned his head and kissed Mycroft’s forehead. “Fair enough, you did the work. I’ll get the flannel.” Greg started to slide out of the bed.

 

“Nooo….” Mycroft moaned, but didn’t try to stop his partner. He rolled onto his back, eyes remaining closed.

 

Greg snickered at the protest. He stood at the side of the bed for a moment letting a momentary wave of unsteadiness abate. “Jesus. The blood still hasn’t returned to my head.” Mycroft smiled. Greg thought he looked like a debauched angel. “You look way too pleased with yourself.” 

 

“What can I say? I’ve just fucked my lover until he was dizzy.”

 

Greg leaned down and kissed those smirking, kiss swollen lips. “And he thanks you.”

 

In the en suite Greg found a clean flannel and began to clean the evidence of their afternoon delight. He rinsed the cloth and looked up into the mirror.

 

“Mycroft!”

 

“What?”

 

“What the hell did you do to me?”

 

“I thought we determined I fucked you dizzy.”

 

“Not that. Come look at this!”

 

“That would entail me getting out of bed.”

 

Greg turned his head trying to get a better look of the huge hickey on the side of his neck. It was a violent red-purple and appeared to be made of multiple bites, extending from just below his ear to just above his collarbone. Greg thought he could see teeth marks.

 

“Christ, how am I going to cover this?” There was a heavy sigh from the next room and Greg heard Mycroft get out of bed.

 

“It can’t be that bad.” Mycroft wandered into the bathroom. Greg turned and angled his neck so Mycroft could see his handiwork. “Or it could be that bad.”

 

“Any thoughts?” Greg huffed.

 

“A matching one on the other side?”

 

“Very funny. Am I seeing teeth marks?”

 

Mycroft moved closer to examine the area. “Perhaps a few. I’m sorry, my dear.” Mycroft bent his head and gently kissed the abused skin. “You’re simply too delicious to resist.”


	4. Chapter 4

“You ready to take the dog out, love?” Greg called from the front door. He bent down and ruffled TJ’s ears.

 

“Just coming,” Mycroft called back from his study. TJ gave a short bark, Mycroft appeared at the top of the hallway. “I know, I know.” Mycroft slipped on his jacket and looped a scarf around his neck. “I’m ready,” he said to Greg. He reached over and adjusted Greg’s scarf up a little higher on his neck.

 

“Better?” Greg asked.

 

“Hmm… don’t turn your head to the right and I think you’ll pass.” Greg rolled his eyes and they headed out the door.

 

It was a short walk to the nearby park. Greg held TJ’s lead as they strolled down the sidewalk, pausing as TJ checked his mail and left replies. It was a sunny day and mild for February. The playground was filled with kids swarming over the equipment and playing tag.

 

Greg heard his name called as they wandered by. “Hello Vickie,” he called back and paused as one of the mums came over.

 

TJ strained at the lead and Mycroft took it from Greg to allow their dog to explore while his partner chatted with his friend. TJ wandered along the grassy area surrounding the playground, sniffing and snuffling.

 

“No relieving yourself here.” Mycroft instructed, though he was fairly sure TJ was done with those necessities.

 

TJ stopped, raising his head and his ears pricking forward. He started moving with purpose toward the playground and Mycroft was pulled along. They had circled to the other side and Mycroft could see in the distance Greg throwing his head back laughing at something his friend had said. He watched Greg hastily tug at his scarf as Vickie pointed at his neck. Mycroft couldn’t help smirking.

 

TJ growled and pulled on his lead. “What is it?” Mycroft looked down at the dog and then in the direction he was straining.

 

A little girl stood at the edge of the playground holding a stuffed animal close to her chest. A boy somewhat older and certainly larger was pulling on the toy trying to get it away from her. Leaning back she kicked out at him. At that moment the boy shoved her. It was a violent push and powerful. She flew off her feet landing hard on her back. TJ barked as he and Mycroft hurried over. The boy took off running seeing an adult was on his way.

 

“Olivia, dear. Are you okay?” Mycroft knelt next to the girl. She was gasping and unable to speak. “Don’t worry. Take long slow deep breaths.” Mycroft spoke calmly and TJ began to lick her face. “She doesn’t need rescue breathing TJ. She’s only had the wind knocked out of her.” The girl began to giggle as TJ continued to bestow doggie kisses. Mycroft helped her back up and picked up her toy brushing it off with care.

 

Vickie and Greg hurried over having seen the commotion. “Are you alright, darling?” Vickie asked worriedly. “What happened?”

 

“The hooligan in the camouflage jacket thought that he’d like her toy for himself. I’m afraid her self-defense technique, while instinctively correct, lacked finesse.” Mycroft explained as he handed Olivia her stuffed cat back.

 

“Luke tried to take Kit, Mummy. I stopped him, but I fell over when I kicked him.”

 

Vickie sighed. “I guess I’ll have to have another talk with Mrs. Elwood. Ever since that Keiran Matthews moved into the neighborhood Luke has turned into a bully. He and Olivia used to be good friends.” She hugged her daughter. “Can you say thank you to Mr. Holmes and TJ?”

 

“Thank you.” Olivia gave Mycroft a shy smile.

 

“My pleasure Miss Olivia.” Mycroft replied, his eyes twinkling.

 

“Would like to come over for a cuppa? I’m sure TJ would enjoy some water and a bit of chicken.” Vickie offered. The smile on her face made it clear her offer was quite sincere.

 

“Alright, Myc?” Greg asked.

 

Mycroft smiled. “Certainly, that would be lovely.”

 

Vickie draped an arm over Olivia’s shoulders and led them off the playground toward their home. Greg and Mycroft followed with TJ trotting along side them. Greg slipped his arm into Mycroft’s and pulled him tight against him. He made a small sound of contentment as they walked in silence, listening to Olivia tell her mother a more detailed account of her encounter. Her toy cat dangled at her side.

 

“Oh, did you feed the fish, Myc?”

 

“Yes, I fed the fish.”


End file.
